


[podfic] Break You Down (In The Worst Way)

by herlovewasajoke, reena_jenkins



Series: Screaming Down the Starlit Sky [8]
Category: Bandom, Empires, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Podfic, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The devil's in the details."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Break You Down (In The Worst Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude: Break You Down (In The Worst Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162632) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 



  


  


**Coverartist:**[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

  


**Length:** 00:26:27

  


**Download link for just this story:**[CLICK HERE FOR THE ZIPPED MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Screaming%20Down%20the%20Starlit%20Sky%20%28everything%20but%20Part%208%29/Interlude-%20Break%20You%20Down%20%28In%20The%20Worst%20Way%29.zip)


End file.
